This invention relates generally to barrettes and, more particularly, to barrettes having a plurality of hair separating members.
Generally, barrettes or "hair slides" are decorative clips which are used to retain braided or gathered strands of hair. Typically, a barrette includes an outer decorative member that is pivotally coupled to an inner locking clip. As is well known, this type of barrette is placed over the strands of hair such that the outer decorative member is outwardly exposed and the locking clip is tucked underneath. The locking clip and outer member are then pivoted to a closed position such that the strands of hair are clampingly engaged between the outer decorative member and the locking clip. Accordingly, the barrette is held in place upon the strands of hair and serves not only as a device for holding the strands of hair, but also as a fashion item which enhances the appearance of its user.
In the never ending search for new and improved fashionable hair accessories, a wide variety of barrettes have been developed and marketed. Nevertheless, the fashion industry is constantly attempting to come up with new and unique barrette designs which are less costly to manufacture and easier to assemble and use. In an attempt to meet these desirable criteria, the present invention provides a simplified yet novel barrette design which incorporates a pair of uniquely configured elongated members. One of the elongated members has a plurality of hair separating members and is coupled to the other elongated member for movement between an open condition and a closed operative condition. When in an open condition, strands of hair are readily placed between the elongated members. Thereafter, the elongated members are articulated to the closed operative condition where the hair separating members divide the strands of hair captured therein. As such, the strands of hair are separated giving the hair itself a unique and aesthetically pleasing appearance while the fashionable barrette enhances the aesthetic appearance of the user.